


Frog

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Cute, Frogs, Kissing, Mud, Pure, Rain, So is Dark, The Author is Adorable, Wil is an Asshole, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's a rainy day, but the kids still want to the play outside. Dark's not one to deny them, and the Author makes a friend.





	Frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emptynarration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/gifts).

It was raining.

Or, it had just _finished _raining, and it was scheduled to rain again later that day. Dark was perfectly content to sit on the couch and cuddle with his kids and husband and watch a movie, but _apparently _the kids had other ideas. The second the rain had hit, the Host and the Author were glued to the screen door, watching the rain fall. The Host bounced in place, and he turned back to Dark, pointing outside. "Daddy! Rain!"

Dark raised an eyebrow, smirking at Wil. "Yes, sweetpea, it _is_ raining. Come away from the door, both of you, you don't want to get wet."

The Host bounced more, turning back to the pouring rain. This time the Author turned around, running back to Dark and tugging on his pant leg. "Wanna play!"

Wil's brow furrowed. "In the rain?"

The Author flashed a bright grin, giggling and nodding. The Host came back over, tugging on King's shirt and still pointing outside, now at the window. "Wanna play, too?"

King smiled, beginning to bounce to from where he sat in a little beanbag chair. The Jims were now running circles in the center of the room, chanting "Rain! Rain! Rain!" over and over again.

Dark sighed, unfolding himself from Wil's side and scooping up the Host into his lap. "Alright, okay, you guys can play outside. Just - wait till _after _it's done raining, alright?"

The Host pouted, and Dark _almost _broke, but then thunder boomed and he flinched slightly. The Host noticed - he was _scarily _perceptive for a child who wasn't even two - and he curled into Dark's chest, fisting his shirt in his hands. "Okay Daddy."

And that's how Dark found himself sitting in the backyard in a lawn chair, grimacing up at the grey sky as his five kids (and honorary _sixth _kid known as his husband) ran around essentially throwing _mud _at each other and generally making a _mess_. He raised an eyebrow when one of the Jims tripped and face-planted, skidding in the mud. Dark prepared for tears, but the Jims bounced back to his feet grinning, and promptly tackled Wil, latching onto his leg and trying desperately to drag him down, too. Wil glanced down, trying to shake the toddler, but then his brother grabbed his other leg, then King, then the Author, and Wil finally tumbled, landing on his back in the grass with a surprised noise. The Host climbed onto his stomach, straddling Wil's chest as he bounced in place, and promptly smeared a handful of mud across Wil's mustache.

Dark laughed as Wil made a disgusted noise and lifted the Host up, more or less shaking him in the air, and the Host squealed with delight, laughing along with Wil. The Author suddenly perked up, breaking away from the group, and he waddled off, tiny eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Dark straightened in his chair, watching him intently. "Author honey, what are you doing?"

The Author didn't acknowledge him, just continued to wander aimlessly with his eyes focused on the ground. Suddenly he slammed his hands into the grass, and he tumbled forward, doing a bit of a somersault before landing on his stomach, arms outstretched before him and hands clasped tightly together. Concern spiked through Dark, but the Author seemed fine, and he pushed himself onto his knees. He opened his hands, and he gasped, splitting in a _beaming _little smile. He clambered unsteadily to his feet, and ran over to Dark, still grinning broadly. "Daddy Daddy Daddy! Lookit!"

Dark chuckled, unable to stop a little smile of his own as he leaned forward. "What is it, pumpkin?"

The Author uncupped up his hands. A little frog was resting in his palms, his thumbs keeping it pinned in place. The Author was still smiling widely, _clearly _proud of himself, and though he was covered in and streaked with mud Dark couldn't be mad at him. The frog squirmed in the Author's hold, but he wouldn't give, just kept it pinned as he held it up to Dark. "Froggy!"

Dark chuckled again, running a hand through the Author's hair, pushing the muddy, soaked strands away from his forehead. "Yes, I see that." He bent forward, pressing a kiss to his foster son's forehead. "Good job!"

The Author giggled, carefully letting go of the frog with one hand, and grabbed Dark's hand instead. Dark let him, holding his hand out palm up, and the Author gently placed the little frog in his hand, quickly closing Dark's fingers around it so it wouldn't escape. Dark could feel it squirming, and he shifted it around so it was in a more comfortable, secure grip. He laughed when he caught the Author's awed face as he clumsily pet the frog, before he beamed up at Dark. "I like the froggy!"

Dark smiled. "And I'm sure he likes you, too!" He bopped the Author on the nose with the frog, making an accompanying exaggerated kissing noise, and the Author giggled, wiping at his nose and streaking mud across it. Dark slid out of his chair, kneeling on the grass as the frog squirmed more in his hold. "Alright, say by-bye to the froggy."

"Bye-bye froggy!" Dark let the Author pet the frog one last time before setting it down on the grass, watching it hop away. The Author made a sad noise, and Dark's heart broke. He pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"_Dark watch out!_"

Dark whipped around, only to get an armful of muddy King. He tumbled backwards onto the grass with a surprised cry, King resting on his chest, and the only warning he got was King flashing a devious little two-year-old smile before he was smashing mud into Dark's face and running away again. Dark _shrieked, _clambering to his feet, and struggling to wipe the mud from his eyes. He could hear Wil _cackling _in the background beneath the equally cackling laughs of the kids, and he finally managed to open his eyes, blinking rapidly. He narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at Wil. "_Wil!_ Did you put him up to that?!"

Wil shrugged, clearly trying to stifle more laughter and a smile and failing _miserably_. "You have no proof!"

Dark split in a devious smile of his own, tongue poking at the inside of his cheek. "Oh yeah? Come here!"

Wil's eyes shot wide when Dark sprinted forward. "Oh _shi_ -" He took off, sprinting around the yard with the kids cheering behind them (Dark grinned smugly when he noticed most of them were cheering for _him_).

"_Wil! Get back here!_"

"_No_, no I'd like to live, thanks!"

Dark laughed, and _launched _himself at his husband, tackling him to the grass. Wil fell with a winded "_Oof!_", Dark landing heavily on his back. Dark flipped Wil over, straddling his hips, and before Wil could even comprehend what was happening Dark was grabbing a handful of mud and grass and smashing it into Wil's forehead. He sat back, arms crossed and smirking as Wil spluttered, wiping the mud from his eyes. "_There_. Now we're even."

Wil blinked open his eyes, and split in a beaming, mischievous grin. And then he was grabbing Dark's shirt collar and pulling him into a kiss. Dark let out a muffled noise, hands flailing a bit before they settled on cupping Wil's face. The kiss was messy and a little gross (all Dark could taste was mud,, and Wil's mustache was slimy with it), but it was sweet, and Dark was happy to melt against him.

And then Wil was shoving him off and smashing Dark's face into the mud, quick to scramble to his feet and sprint back away.

"_Oh what the f - __Wiiiiil! _You _asshole!_"

"Shhhhh, not around the kids, Dark!"

"_I'm gonna kill you!_"

**Author's Note:**

> __  
**I love Baby Author and I have never regretted anything more in my life when I killed him**  
Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
